


《非你所想》64

by 4dots_of_dessert



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银土 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dots_of_dessert/pseuds/4dots_of_dessert
Summary: 非你的车，备份
Relationships: 银土
Kudos: 11





	《非你所想》64

这个吻有些焦躁，很有攻击性，甚至裹挟着未褪的血气，强硬的撬开了他紧闭的双唇，牢牢地堵住了土方的呼吸，唇舌激烈的摩擦勾缠在一起。

果然，更可怕的事出现了……

不是性冷淡，他把孩子养成了基佬啊卧槽！！！！

土方一脸懵逼。

突然要从跟主角斗智斗勇变成搅基一下子没法接受啊喂！！

这可是个笔直笔直的热血打怪升级流种马爽文，亲你清醒一点！！

这下土方哪里管之前的各种想法，努力扭动自己的手腕挣扎起来，用最后一点力气去反抗。

不过银时当然没有真的清醒，他越挣扎，银时更加得寸进尺，用双手钳制住他的腰部，更加放肆的吮吸啃噬着土方的唇舌。柔软的舌顺着齿间打圈，酥酥麻麻的，土方本能的想躲，却被卡的动弹不得。

良久，分开的双唇扯出一缕银丝。

太、太过了……土方哪里见识过这种阵仗，腰跟着一软往后倒去，脸蓦地红了。

银时顺势将他扑倒在地上，俯下身，把自己卡在土方双腿中间，转而用濡湿的双唇贴住他的颈侧，向上舔吻。似乎是感觉到了土方的不情愿，面前的人像是惩罚般的咬住了他微颤的喉结，随后转而凑近他的耳朵，朝里面轻轻吹了口气，毫不意外的感觉到土方浑身一颤。

“怎么？”银时轻轻咬了一口他的耳尖，喷洒出的热气让土方觉得耳根有些痒。他哑着嗓子低低道：“刚才你们不是在温泉里玩的很开心吗？”

……从哪里看出来玩的开心了啊！！难道你也想让我把你丢水里吗？你愿意的话我给你多丢几次行不！不然换我让你丢也行啊！

土方呼吸急促起来，努力偏偏脑袋想躲避他炙热的气息，也不知道是不是银时故意的，他虽然依然说不了话，不过这会痛感倒是消失了，反倒身上像是热了起来。他哪有过与人如此深吻，一时间连同身体都感觉好像有一团火，在识海中燃烧，到处都是蒸腾的雾气。

现在土方也无法细究为什么事情发展成了这样，但话说现在的这个家伙不也是现实中穿越进来的么？咦？那岂不是说这家伙本来就……

怎么突然感觉发现了什么不得了的秘密……

等等，现在是关心这个的时候吗？！

他现在可是遭遇了最严重的贞操危机好吗？！

情急之下，他扭身脚一勾，朝银时脸上踹去。银时措不及防差点被踹倒，侧头躲过，握住他的脚腕将试图挣扎逃离的人抓回自己身边，腰上的双手顺着他的胸前向上，果断将他单薄的外衣给扯了下来。

徒、徒手撕衣……我的特制真选组制服！土方心里一跳。这个大家都修真的世界，那肯定没人把没用的东西往身上穿，衣服嘛一般就是为了装逼跟实用，不过土方自认为自己的真选组绝对可以称得上装逼跟实用相结合，毕竟每一套可都是真选组出品的精品防具，低调的奢华，一般人技能轰炸都不一定能轰破。

你这家伙实力到底高到啥地步了我怕是一招都挡不了你了所以能放开我了吗！

“跟我就这么不情愿？”银时嘲弄着。他并不太在意土方的回应，倒不如说现在没有回应才更好。他伸出手去摩挲土方的嘴唇，用指尖从齿贝间刺入，抵住那条软舌。牙关未开，那一点湿润惹的人无比心痒。他保持这个姿势静静的看了土方一会，用两个手指夹住殷红的舌尖挑弄，直到逼出面前的人断断续续略显胡乱的喘息。

他这才眯了眯眼，微抬起头，背着光，露出一个微笑，柔软的发尾下端，最为艳丽的那抹红色因而幽暗斑驳了些许，透露出一点疯狂。面前的家伙眼神有些可怕，土方没来由的生出一种被捕猎的野兽盯上的感觉，像是思考着从哪里下口。察觉到土方还在无谓的反抗，他从封天幽禁绳中分出一根绕在土方纤细的脚踝上，一点点收紧，将乱蹬的双腿拉的更开，被捆绑着的双手让土方毫无反抗的余地。薄薄的布料下，大腿内侧的肌肉紧张的绷紧，在轻轻发颤。

被撩起的衣料下摆，落下一小块暧昧淫靡的阴影。

要不怎么说封天幽禁绳是难得的宝物呢，这会绳索在他的挣扎下仿佛活物一般越缠越紧，既能有效的限制住他的动作，连双腿都无法合拢，又没有真的让他感觉疼痛，就是这种无处可逃的感觉让他的心也跟着收缩起来。

搞半天封天幽禁绳果然就纯粹是个情趣用品！剧本都乱成这个样子了，唯独这一点没乱根本不科学啊！

土方又惊又怒，面前的人好整以暇，带着观赏意味打量的目光让他感觉无比羞耻。而压住他双腿的手，拉拉扯扯着，往里探入，压住略略抬起他的腰，在他已经半勃起的性器上揉弄了两下，流入腿间的空气让他不可置信的僵了僵。

他听到一声不怀好意的轻笑。

他只是没有多少经验而已！但确实不是个性冷淡！换谁被这样又亲又摸都得硬好么！土方惊慌起来，这下连脖子都红了，再次开始扭动身体逃跑。作为一个活了两回的处男，他真没想过有一天自己的小兄弟跟别人会有这么亲密的接触啊！

那只手上下揉搓已经硬挺起来的性器，阴影里勉强能看见里面干净的肉色。他用拇指挤压着敏感的顶端，按在土方的下腹上摩擦。银时隔着一层布料抵住他的下腹，一边抚摸吻咬他的身体，一边将他翻过，让他被反绑的双手触碰自己那份灼热的坚挺。与稍显单薄秀气的外表不同，尺寸相当可观的狰狞巨物已经完全勃起了。

靠！虽然说种马男主那必须在某方面天赋异禀，但是…

所以说为什么非得在这种地方遵循该死的原著设定啊！土方感觉自己差点要被那玩意儿给烫伤了，下意识的瑟缩了一下。银时扣着他的腰用力的揉捏，从上到下抚弄着土方已经完全勃起的器官，一边在他身上留下印记，一边动腰，将自己夹在挺翘圆润的臀间，模仿着性交的动作，缓缓用自己的东西一下又一下的蹭着他，隔着织物碾磨他的性器，露出有些享受的神情。

土方绷紧了身体，激烈的摩擦让他止不住的大口喘气，被牢牢扣住的手腕有些发麻，好像有股情热在缓缓焚烧他的识海跟身体，让大脑都变得混沌起来。

银时舔舔唇，想了想又凑近了些，抬起他的下巴细看。略带凉意的指尖划过脖颈、锁骨、胸前……如同标记巡视自己的领地。他早就想这么做了，而现在面前这具撩人的身体上，也已经如他所愿的蒙上一层可爱的无助的粉色，像……

一颗裹在包装纸里被打开一半的奶油草莓糖，等着人来入口。

银时搜索了一下自己脑海里还算合适的形容。

土方喉咙上下滑动了一下，正努力试图集中仅剩的理智阻止这件事的继续，那只手却仿佛读懂了他的想法，用力搓动，小腹处太过强烈的快感让他痉挛般的颤动，滴淌出淫水，电流一样的流窜在他的神经。他半趴在地上，胸膛上下起伏，无声的喘息着，汗浸湿了一片。身子不断的颤抖，他再度想尝试着合上自己的双腿。

银时眼神略显不满的一暗，扯动着绳索压制了他的动作，修长的手指这一次没有了之前的温柔，直接将一根手指毫不留情的插入了那个狭窄的穴口。

怀里的身体惊吓般的一跳。

银时挑挑眉，像是想到了什么，嘴角弯起一个恶劣的笑。

“还当什么反派boss啊……”他咬了一口土方汗湿的后颈，俯下身在他耳边低语：“当女主吧。”


End file.
